The Six Kingdom Hearts
by rhia256
Summary: What happens when the heartless are attacking and there is no Keyblade to destroy them?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any kingdom hearts characters _**

The Six Kingdom Hearts

Roxas – Lightning & Technology

Roxas P.O.V

Suddenly out of nowhere Heartless came out of the ground they all leaped at him

He through this right hand up to his left breast to cling to his heart

Then nothing

he looked up and saw that there was an orb of squares connected by lightning surrounding him he looked down and saw that his clothes were disappearing square by square he through his hands down to cover himself then lightning came out of nowhere and struck him but it didn't hurt he was afloat and his hair was stuck up(how his hair usually is) and the orb closed in on him, the squares took a place on his body, he was hit by lightning again and they became clothes (what he wears in Twilight Town)

He landed on the ground and through his arms to his side and a line of data squares (that's what I'm calling them) circled him

A heartless jumped at him he through his hand at it and a data square destroyed the heartless he kept this up until he realised there were to many to destroy one by one there had to be a way to destroy them all at once

Just as he was thinking this he go a terrible pain in his stomach he keeled over and the orb of data squares was back then he feel the power build up until he couldn't stand the pain

he through his arms open lighting left his body making the orb of data squares expand and destroying every heartless

his normal clothes came back the way they left and he passed out

* * *

_**well I hope you liked it **_

_**it was a bit hard to type what I had in my head and I still think is isn't as clear as I'd like it to be but I did my best at explaining it**_

_**p.s there are going to be other characters and transformation but you will have to wait and see ;P**_


	2. Chapter 2

******_Disclaimer: I do not own any kingdom hearts characters_**

The Six Kingdom Hearts

Riku - Darkness & Wind

Riku P.O.V

Riku was doing the best he could he through sticks and rocks, he tried to punch and kick them but it was like they ghosts or something….no there had to be a way to defeat them

One attacked him from behind and went straight through his chest he clung to his chest it felt like the wind had been knocked out of him

Then a cyclone of wind started to form around him protecting him from the heartless, then every thing when black but he was not unconscious he had been engulfed by the wind and his clothes were engulfed but black smog and turned into a black cloak and blind fold(the black outfit he wears with the blind fold)but because the heartless had attacked he was now filled with the darkness

he may not be able to see but because of his wind power he could feel everything he didn't need to see

he whipped the wind and destroyed five heartless, he absorbed the darkness from them and got more powerful so he continued to absorb them until he felt the darkness, now he hungered it he wanted more until he felt the darkness start to over take him…. "NO" he screamed in his head he didn't want to turn to the darkness

he gathered all the darkness he had collected in to many orbs around him and used his control over the wind to send them at each heartless destroying them

he collapsed to his knees his black clothes shimmered away into black smog and disappeared

he could see and he still had his heart but he could feel an ember of darkness still within

_**the same thing as last time**_

_**it was a bit hard to type what I had in my head and I still think is isn't as clear as I'd like it to be but I did my best at explaining it**_

_**p.s I know it was obvious to do Riku with darkness power **_

_**but I don't care**_


	3. Chapter 3

******_Disclaimer: I do not own any kingdom hearts characters_**

The Six Kingdom Hearts

Namine – Water & Ice

Namine P.O.V

She ran until she couldn't stand the fire in her legs she jumped into the small river that was a head of her, she knew it wouldn't hide her for long but what esla could she do she was to tired to keep running so she just sat there in the water

Then the heartless came out of the water and attached she ducked her head into the water and clung to her heart and waited for the pain

Then the water around her shook and it shot her up in to a water tornado, she through her body open and the tornado froze into a giant pole of ice, it then broke into a million pieces and revealed Namine in a white dress (the dress she wears) with a wave pattern of different shades of blue from the left bottom of the dress that did one wrap around her body at the hip and ended at the right shoulder, blue tie dye ¾'s and her hair had been made dead straight

She used each piece of ice there was left to destroy some heartless, used the water as a whip and destroyed more and she froze and shattered others but there was no end

Then she got an idea she jumped on the water and froze an oval of ice to use as a surf board and sent a wave to carry her to land but the wave didn't stop at the edge to the river she took water from the ground to keep the wave, she used a sword of ice in one hand and a whip of water in the other and the heartless she missed were destroyed buy the wave

She released the wave and laid on her back exhausted the dress turned to ice and broke away to her other clothes and she fell asleep

_**the same thing as last time**_

_**it was a bit hard to type what I had in my head and I still think is isn't as clear as I'd like it to be but I did my best at explaining it**_


End file.
